


我哥是个大骗子

by Fiona_Awan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Awan/pseuds/Fiona_Awan
Summary: 锤哥套路基妹结果掉马的无脑小甜饼短篇甜向，文笔渣，ooc预警





	1. Chapter 1

　　  
　　黑发男人赤裸着躺在浴缸，湿漉漉的头发滴下水珠，沿着凸起的锁骨滚至胸前，绿色的眸子蒙着一层雾气，苍白的脸泛起不正常的晕红，  
　　  
　　“Thor......”  
　　  
　　蒸腾的水汽弥漫在小小的浴室，黑发男人加快了手上的速度，随着几声诱人的低吟，男人身子紧绷的达到了顶点。  
　　  
　　"唔......"  
　　  
　　男人轻喘着气，将体内的假玩意慢慢拿了出来，身子瘫软的休息了片刻，再次打开水，洗干净腿间的泥泞。  
　　  
　　浴缸旁的手机屏幕震动起来，黑发男人擦了擦手，拿过手机接了起来。  
　　  
　　“Loki, 我是哥哥，”电话那头响起熟悉的声音，仿佛在提醒Loki刚刚做了什么，“机票定了明天的，我去机场接你回家。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，知道了。”  
　　  
　　Loki的声音听起来沙哑诱人，Thor握着手机的手握紧又松开，有些紧张的说道: “我很想你，你...最近怎么样，我看到你更新ins跟一个女孩子出去玩。”  
　　  
　　“我挺好的，” Loki 眨了眨眼睛，乖巧的说道，“你和Jane怎么样?”  
　　  
　　"Thor?"  
　　  
　　半天没得到回音，看了看屏幕才发现对方已经挂了，Loki嘴唇抿成一条直线，烦躁的将手机扔到一旁，拿过浴巾站了起来。  
　　  
　　莫名其妙。  
　　  
　　月光透过窗户照进黑暗的办公室里，金发男人站在窗边，右手边的桌子上放着一瓶酒，和一个喝了一半的酒杯，男人的左手拿着手机放在耳旁。  
　　  
　　“Nat，有什么事吗？”  
　　  
　　“Thor，Loki是不是明天回来。”手机中传来女人兴奋的声音。  
　　  
　　“是啊，你怎么知道?”  
　　  
　　“我给你发个论坛帖子你看一下。”  
　　  
　　电话被挂断，微信很快发来新消息。  
　　  
　　Natasha: “疑似Loki发的论坛。”  
　　  
　　Natasha: “[链接]”  
　　  
　　出于对刚刚Nat的话语的好奇，Thor点了进去。  
　　

    【求助】喜欢没有血缘关系的直男哥哥怎么办，在线等  
　　  
　1L God of Mischief  
　　  
　如题  
　　  
　2L  
　　  
　为什么要强调直男?楼主是男人吗?  
　　  
　3L God of Mischief  
　　  
　我是男人  
　　  
　4L  
　　  
　骨科大法好!  
　　  
　5L  
　　  
　楼主怎么确定他是直男的?  
　　  
　6L God of Mischief  
　　  
　他交过女朋友  
　　  
　7L  
　  
　现在不都看第二性别吗  
　　  
　8L  
　　  
　楼主和哥哥是a还是b还是o?  
　　

　9L  
　　  
　赌五毛楼主o  
　　

　10L God of Mischief  
　　  
　.............  
　  
　11L  
　　  
　楼主别急着灰心，描述一下具体什么情况，我们帮你想想办法。  
　　  
　13L  
　　  
　可是就算能成了，你们的父母支持吗  
　　  
　14L God of Mischief  
　　  
　我哥哥是个金发大胸的alpha，暂且叫他大锤吧。我个是omega。大学的时候我就发现我喜欢他了，但直到毕业后父亲才告诉我我是收养的，我去找他的时候他给我介绍了他的omega女朋友，然后我就出国读研了，现在读研读完了没理由不回去，刚刚他打电话给我说明天的飞机，他来接我回家，至于父母问题，我们的父母都已经过世了。  
　　  
　15L  
　　  
　心疼楼主，抱住！  
　　  
　16L  
　　  
　不过话说回来，a和o不是刚好吗，楼主别怂直接扑倒  
　　  
　17L  
　　  
　大锤都有女朋友了再插足不好吧。  
　　  
　18L  
　  
　楼主出国是因为不想面对他和他女朋友吗?  
　　  
　19L God of Mischief  
　　  
　算是吧。  
　　  
　20L God of Mischief  
　　  
　我只是觉得很烦，不想看见他和他女朋友。  
　　  
　21L  
　  
　楼主描述怎么仔细万一大锤本人看见怎么办。  
　　  
　22L God of Mischief  
　　  
　他从来不看论坛  
　　  
　23L 复联大总攻  
　　  
　............  
　  
    　当Thor看完这个帖子后，  
　　  
　　他整个人都傻了。  
　　  
　　这是Loki发的？？  
　　  
　　Thor神色复杂的盯着屏幕上一行行的字  
　　  
　　金发大胸的alpha，明天的机票，没有血缘关系的兄弟，父母过世，这一切都指向Loki。  
　　  
　　只有他说他哥哥有女朋友这一点对不上。早在两年前他渐渐意识到自己真正爱的是Loki之后，就和Jane分手了。  
　　  
　　微信不断传来Natasha的消息，Thor没有点进去，而是抱着手机纠结了一会，戳进God of Mischief的私信，决定再确认一下。  
　　  
　　Thunder: "你好楼主，我看了你的帖子。"  
　　  
　　God of Mischief: "嗯。"  
　　  
　　Thunder: "我能问一下，你哥哥是个什么样的吗? "  
　　  
　　God of Mischief: "......"  
　　  
　　God of Mischief: "他是个金发大个子的alpha，正义感泛滥的土豪。"  
　　  
　　Thor对着屏幕傻笑起来，虽然Loki好像是在骂他，但是真的是Loki啊，Loki喜欢他。  
　　  
　　Thunder:"那你怎么知道他不喜欢你。"  
　　  
　　God of Mischief:"他有个omega女朋友。"  
　　  
　　Thunder:"可能早分手了吧。"  
　　  
　　God of Mischief: "......"  
　　  
　　Thunder: “说不定他也喜欢你。”  
　　  
　　Thunder:"还在吗?"  
　　  
　　Thunder:"你要睡了吗?"  
　　  
　　Thunder:"好吧，晚安:)"  
　　  
　　Loki把手机丢到一旁，整个人扑倒在床上，头埋进绵软的枕头里。他觉得自己蠢毙了，不就是回去吗，大不了搬出来住，省的Thor和Jane天天在他面前晃。  
　　  
　　保持这个姿势过了一会，Loki又翻过身来拿起他胸前的翻盖项链，里面放着一张他和Thor的合照，轻轻吻了一下照片上的Thor，便关了灯。


	2. Chapter 2

　　  
　　“我到了，你在哪?”  
　　  
　　温柔性感的字句自薄唇中流泻而出，男人身着白色衬衫配黑色西裤，黑发柔顺的梳在耳后，修长的手指握着墨绿色的拉杆行李箱，另一只手握着手机放在耳旁，优雅的走在机场走廊。  
　　  
　　“我在...哦别动Loki，我看到你了！”  
　　  
　　随着电话中那人的声音，Loki停下了脚步，绿色的眸子环顾四周，停在一个金发大个子的身影上，嘴角愉悦的扬起。  
　　  
　　“Loki.”  
　　  
　　金发男人大步走了过来，一把抱住了他，  
　　  
　　“怎么又瘦了。”  
　　  
　　熟悉的声音和大海的气味包裹住他，Loki没有回答男人的问题，而是伸手拽住金发男人的腰，整个人埋进他思念许久的怀抱中，直到周围有人看过来，才轻轻推开Thor，捏了捏男人的胳膊，笑道: “身材真不错。”  
　　  
　　“回去也把你喂成这样好不好。”  
　　  
　　“不好。”  
　　  
　　Thor仍然沉浸在久别重逢的喜悦中，一时间没注意收敛信息素的味道，一只手拉过Loki的箱子，一只手揽住Loki的肩: “家里屋子已经叫人收拾出来了。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　那股大海的味道再次环绕住Loki，不过这次似乎感觉有些不一样。Loki轻咬下唇，绿色的眸子漫上一层水雾，下身的麻痒湿润清楚的告诉了他怎么回事。  
　　  
　　Damn it，该死的便宜货抑制剂，被Thor的信息素弄失效了。  
　　  
　　“唔......”  
　　  
　　Loki强忍着欲望，在二人终于走到车库的时候，发情期的热潮彻底来了，Loki瘫软的靠在Thor身上，一股甜腻的芒果味瞬间弥漫在二人之间，Thor疑惑的低下头去看Loki，却发现怀中的人儿脸颊晕红，小嘴微张，绿眸带着雾气的望着他，  
　　  
　　只一瞬Thor就明白发生了什么，连忙抱起怀中几乎没什么重量的人跑到车边，放进车里，忍着下身的紧绷给Loki系好安全带，尽可能快的开了出去。  
　　  
　　“忍一忍，大概十分钟左右能到。”  
　　  
　　一股甜腻的omega香味散发在车里小小的空间中，黑发男人的衬衫早已散乱，绿色的眸子蒙上水雾，轻轻喘着气，“嗯...Thor，你...有抑制剂吗......我的用完了...”  
　　  
　　该死！ 看见这么...诱人的Loki，Thor暗自忍住把Loki按在椅背上的冲动。  
　　  
　　“家里没有，不过我应该可以问问别人。”  
　　  
　　Thor拨了个号码: “Sif，你家有抑制剂吗？没关系抑制贴也行，嗯对，能不能麻烦拿一点到我家，放门口就好，谢谢。”  
　　  
　　“你家...嗯...为什么没有? ”尽管发情期的热潮快要淹没Loki的理智，但他还是捕捉到了Thor话里的重点，“每次都是你...嗯...帮你女朋友的吗？”  
　　  
　　“我们早就分手了。”  
　　  
　　什么? Loki想问清楚，身上的热潮和下身的麻痒却让他无暇分心，只想要什么东西能够填满他的，一声声低喘和呻吟回荡在小小的车厢里。  
　　  
　　Thor咬了咬牙，忽然将车停在路边，转身压在Loki身上，随着Loki的一声诱人的低吟，轻轻咬破Loki后脖子的腺体。  
　　  
　　“暂时标记会让你不那么难受。”  
　　  
　　“嗯......”  
　　  
　　暂时标记让Loki稍微清醒了一些，下身的感觉没有那么强烈了，尚在可以忍的范围内。  
　　  
　　两人一路都没有再说话，各自辛苦的忍着欲望，终于坚持到了楼下。  
　　  
　　Thor打开车门将Loki横抱了出来，刚走到门前，便遇到了Sif拿着一袋抑制贴等在门口。  
　　  
　　“嗨，Thor。” 金发女人笑着打了声招呼，目光落在Thor怀中发情的omega身上，“这是?”  
　　  
　　“Loki，我弟弟。” Thor腾出一只手打开门，金发女人失落的眼神再次明亮起来，笑着把袋子递过去。  
　　  
　　Loki将头埋进Thor怀里，不耐烦的用手肘撞了撞Thor，他一点都不想以这个形象见人，尤其是这个明显喜欢Thor的女人。Thor接过袋子，不好意思的说道 :“今天麻烦你了，改天介绍你们认识。”  
　　  
　　Thor抱着Loki进了屋子，将Loki放在沙发上，拆开抑制贴，贴在Loki后脖子的腺体上: “这些够你撑过这次，等用完了再买。”  
　　  
　　Loki安静的坐了一会缓过劲来，将散乱的黑发用手梳到耳后: “Sif, 是你大学的朋友吧，你们现在还有联系?” Loki低着头整理散乱的衬衫，声音闷闷的问道。  
　　  
　　该不是和Jane分了手，和Sif在一起了吧，Loki想起Sif眸中快要溢出来的爱慕，皱起眉头。  
　　  
　　Thor揉了揉Loki的脑袋，极力忍着笑，起身把袋子放到一边，弟弟是在吃醋吗？太可爱了。  
　　  
　　“她刚好也住这一片，别想太多了。”  
　　  
　　“我没想多，只是顺便问问。”被戳中心事的Loki故作镇定的站起来，转移话题道，“我房间在哪，我需要换身衣服。”  
　　  
　　“楼上左拐第二间。”  
　　  
　　镇定自若的走上楼，回到房间后，Loki靠在门板上，嘴角扬起坏笑，掏出手机。  
　　  
　　God of Mischief: “你猜对了，我哥分手了。”  
　　  
　　Thunder:“太好了。”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief:“我决定要拿下他，你有没有什么建议。”  
　　  
　　也许是心情很好的缘故，Loki难得愿意和这个热心的陌生人多说几句话。  
　　  
　　然而楼下的Thor想起Loki在车里诱人的模样，有了一个大胆的想法。  
　　  
　　Thunder:“不如考虑一下色诱?”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief:“.......”  
　　  
　　Thunder: “你要是觉得不能接受的话，也可以慢慢来。”  
　　  
　　Thunder:“比如约他出去玩什么的。”  
　　  
　　Loki想了想，又问道:“哪个成功率高一点?”  
　　  
　　Thunder:“...色诱。”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief:“失败了怎么办，今天他看到我发情都没什么反应。”  
　　  
　　Thunder:“说不定他不想吓到你才忍住的。”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief:“你怎么知道?”  
　　  
　　Thunder:“猜的。”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief:“.......”  
　　  
　　Loki思考了一会，决定采纳这个建议，毕竟这个Thunder上一次猜的还挺准的。  
　　  
　　God of Mischief:“好吧，大不了失败了我搬出去。”  
　　  
　　Thunder:“需要我给你点意见吗？我也是个alpha，说不定我能帮上忙。”  
　　  
　　Thunder:“比如买点情趣内衣道具，猫耳网袜play什么的......”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief:“啧，口味真重。”  
　　  
　　Loki修长的手指轻轻在屏幕上划了几下，退出了聊天界面，打开eBay，搜索了情趣用品。


	3. Chapter 3

　　  
　　那天之后，Thor紧张兮兮的期待了好几天，Loki却表现的十分正常，Thor几乎就要以为Loki不打算实施计划了。  
　　  
　　直到那天晚上，Loki窝在沙发上和Thor一起吃零食看电视的时候，家里的门铃响了起来。  
　　  
　　“我的快递。”  
　　  
　　Loki放下手边零食，制止住打算起来开门的Thor，故作镇定的走到门口，打开门签收快递，然后抱着箱子走到楼上，动作一气呵成。  
　　  
　　Thor望着Loki的背影，忍不住笑了出来。  
　　  
　　紧接着，沙发上Thor的手机亮了起来，是新的消息提示。  
　　  
　　God of Mischief: “在不在。”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief: “我买的那些东西到了。”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief: “[图片]”  
　　  
　　Thunder: “那赶快实施计划吧。”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief: “我目前有两个想法，一个是趁他洗澡的时候，溜进他房间等他。”  
　　  
　　Thunder: “这个好。”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief: “还有一个是趁他洗澡的时候进浴室，这样他不容易跑掉。”  
　　  
　　“噗。”楼下的Thor忍不住笑出声，送上门的宝贝，他才不会跑呢。  
　　  
　　Thunder: “嗯。”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief: “但问题是，他洗澡通常都很快，我担心来不及换好那些...东西。”  
　　  
　　Thunder: “不会的，来得及。”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief: “......你怎么知道？”  
　　  
　　Thunder: “就按照这个计划来吧，加油。”  
　　  
　　不等Loki回应，Thor将手机放到一旁，大步走到楼上，敲了敲Loki房间的门: “吃饭了，Loki。”  
　　  
　　门很快被打开了，黑发男人神色有些慌张，脸颊泛着一层晕红，乖巧的笑了笑: “走吧。”  
　　  
　　Thor跟在Loki身后走下楼，强忍着笑意，迫不及待的想看这只容易害羞炸毛的小骗子今晚要怎么引诱他。  
　　  
　　暖黄色的灯光照亮房间，两个人坐在桌前，Thor慢条斯理的小口吃着饭，而Loki则是大口大口的吃，  
　　  
　　“弟弟，”Thor看着Loki专注吃饭的模样，忍不住生起逗弄他的心思，“快递包裹挺大一箱的，都买了什么？”  
　　  
　　“咳咳咳。”Loki一口汤差点喷出来，连着咳了好几下，拿起旁边的餐巾擦了擦嘴，心虚的低头躲开Thor的目光，“没什么，就是一些小玩意。我吃饱了，先上去了。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　Thor笑着点了点头，看着Loki有些慌乱的背影，想起那天弟弟发情的模样，眼神迷离的望着他，小嘴微张轻吐着气，依稀可见粉嫩的小舌，甜腻的芒果香味......  
　　  
　　Thor只觉得下身一阵紧绷，连忙停止胡思乱想，三下五除二的扒完了碗里的饭，收拾完碗筷后惬意的坐在沙发上，侧耳听着楼上的动静。  
　　  
　　又过了好一会，Thor算时间差不多了才去洗碗，还特意朝楼上喊了一声，  
　　  
　　“Loki，我吃好了，现在准备洗碗，今天碗有点多，你要不要先洗澡?”  
　　  
　　“不用了。”  
　　  
　　楼上穿来的声音隐约有些颤抖，Thor笑着把碗放进洗碗池里，开始了漫长的洗碗工作。顺便在听到楼上的大动静以及突如其来的脚步声的时候装聋。  
　　  
　　Loki就没那么轻松了，穿猫耳网袜的倒是还好，塞尾巴和放跳蛋简直要折磨死Loki，  
　　  
　　“唔...嗯啊......” Loki赤裸的趴在床上，下身打湿了一小片床单，一只手拿着猫尾，努力的塞入后庭，却又掉出来，如此反复好几次，摩擦着前穴的跳蛋，几乎快要到达高潮，才成功夹住。  
　　  
　　黑发男人瘫软在床上静静躺了一会，缓过劲来，发现楼下洗碗声似乎没有停下的意思，哦天哪他这样可撑不了多久。  
　　  
　　“哥哥，你还没洗好碗吗？”  
　　  
　　终于，在Thor重新洗第n次的时候，Loki有些虚软的声音从楼上传来。  
　　  
　　“洗好了，马上去洗澡。”  
　　  
　　Thor迅速将碗擦干，放进碗柜，大步走上楼进了他房间，随手拿了就近的毛巾，又大步走进浴室，整个过程几乎不到一分钟。  
　　  
　　进了浴室后，随手将毛巾搭在旁边的架子上，脱掉了身上碍事的衣服，Thor有些紧张的站在镜子前的理了理头发，然后才跨入放满温水的浴缸。  
　　  
　　Loki从门缝里看到Thor进了浴室，才挪着步子走了出来，尾巴和跳蛋随着移动不安分的摩擦着那处，男人好不容易走到浴室门边，软软的扶住浴室门，发出一声诱人的轻哼，  
　　  
　　“嗯......”  
　　  
　　“Loki?”  
　　  
　　Thor望着门外模糊的人影，嘴角忍不住上扬，从浴缸中坐了起来。  
　　  
　　“Thor......”  
　　  
　　浴室门被缓缓打开，一股香甜的omega信息素味弥漫进小小浴间，黑发男人软软的倚在门边，发间带着一对黑色猫耳，绿眸可怜兮兮的望着金发男人，小嘴轻轻的张着，吐出Thor的名字。  
　　  
　　“Loki!”  
　　  
　　Thor只觉得血气下涌，汇聚在下身的一处，恨不得立刻走到门边，抱起绿眼睛小黑猫，按在洗手台上狂肏一顿。  
　　  
　　但他忍住了，为了看他的omega会怎样引诱他，Thor硬生生收回了即将跨出去的脚。  
　　  
　　“唔......”  
　　  
　　Loki绿眸难耐的眯起，轻咬下唇，一副快哭了的模样，尾巴随着步子小幅度摇摆着，好不容易跌跌撞撞的走到Thor身边，修长的手按在金发男人的形状完美的胸肌上，借着支撑俯下身子到男人耳边，轻吐出两个字，  
　　  
　　“Brother，要我。”  
　　  
　　Thor只觉得脑中那一根绷紧的弦断了，alpha信息素的味道顿时席卷了整个浴室，粗壮的手臂抬起扣住Loki的后脖子，翻身把他压在身下，对着那张微喘的小嘴吻了上去。


	4. Chapter 4

　　  
　　“唔......”  
　　  
　　舌尖闯入黑发男人的领地，多余的汁液顺着唇角流下，修长的手指扣着金发男人健壮的后背，alpha不加收敛的信息素和唇舌间的激烈交缠，彻底勾起本就处于发情期omega的欲望。  
　　  
　　“嗯...Thor......”  
　　  
　　Thor终于放过Loki的嘴唇，缓缓向下亲吻着，下巴，锁骨，一直到胸前的茱萸，整个嘴唇包裹住那粒粉红，舌尖轻点着打转，另一只手来到左侧，把玩着另一侧。  
　　  
　　“嗯啊...不要......”  
　　  
　　黑发男人脑子仿佛被浴室的雾气所侵蚀，变得迷迷糊糊无法思考，身上的感官却无比灵敏，下身的热潮令他难以忍受，绿眸泛起一层水汽，眼角也变得红红的，像足了可怜兮兮的小黑猫。  
　　  
　　“宝宝，你知道你有多诱人吗？”  
　　  
　　Thor轻咬住Loki红红的耳朵，将胳膊推到头顶，忽然有个东西从手中滑了出来，掉落在浴缸边上，Thor伸手捡了起来，发现那似乎是个...遥控器?  
　　  
　　“这是?”  
　　  
　　Thor笑了笑，把遥控器拿到Loki面前，小黑猫红着脸气咻咻的闭上绿眸，一副听君处置的模样。  
　　  
　　“啪嗒”  
　　  
　　是遥控器打开的声音  
　　  
　　“嗯...嗯啊...不要......”  
　　  
　　那处的东西忽然还是大幅度的震动摩擦，一声声低喘呻吟回荡在浴间，伴随着轻微的水声，空气中的芒果味越发甜腻，黑发男人难耐的扭动着身子，绿眸可怜兮兮的望着身上的男人。  
　　  
　　“Thor，嗯...帮我......”  
　　  
　　金发男人毫不留情的封住了Loki的唇，两只手握着男人的细腰将其抱着站了起来，压在浴室的墙上，忽然腾空的惊吓让Loki瞪大眼睛，下意识的用双腿环住Thor。  
　　  
　　偏偏此时Thor大手握住Loki下身的硬挺来回撸动，拇指又在敏感的头上研磨，Loki一时间受不了如此激烈的前后夹击，身子抽搐几下，到达了顶点。  
　　  
　　“呃啊！嗯...嗯啊...”  
　　  
　　男人无助的呻吟着，任由身前的人伸手探进穴口，将跳蛋取出，大量的汁液从穴口流出，打湿了金发男人的手指和omega湿润的穴口下方的硕大，又伸到后穴处抚弄着尾巴和穴口之间的褶皱。  
　　  
　　“Thor，帮我...”  
　　  
　　Loki在Thor耳边轻声道，充满情欲的低吟诱惑十足。  
　　  
　　“嗯啊！”  
　　  
　　几乎在Loki说完的一瞬间，Thor便将Loki按在墙上，抬起男人的一条腿，毫不留情的贯穿了黑发男人。  
　　  
　　“嗯啊...啊...太过了.....”  
　　  
　　Thor低头吻住Loki的唇，大力的抽送着，穴里的软肉不断吮吸着，Loki乱动着身子想要逃避，却骤然被那个角度顶弄到深处的某一点。  
　　  
　　“嗯啊！”  
　　  
　　身下的人儿身子骤然紧绷，整个人微微颤抖着，绿眸失去聚焦。  
　　  
　　“是那里吗？”  
　　  
　　Thor没有停下，而是沿着角度大力顶弄着那一点，Loki被顶弄的呻吟不断，绿眸被情欲所取代，迷离的望着半空。小小的浴室充斥着诱人的呻吟，大海的味道和芒果的味道交缠着，充斥着小小的浴室。  
　　  
　　男人像是永远不知餍足般要着omega，从浴缸到洗手台，直到Loki几乎哭着抱着他脖子求Thor放过他，Thor才一口咬住Loki后脖子的腺体，抱着Loki在他里面成结射了出来。  
　　  
　　Loki绿眸微眯，瘫软的靠在Thor的怀里，任由身上的男人为他清理着痕迹，最后将他抱回房间。  
　　  
　　“为什么标记我。”  
　　  
　　快睡着前，Loki迷迷糊糊的在Thor怀里问道。  
　　  
　　“因为爱。”  
　　  
　　Thor低头吻了吻怀里人的额头，看着小黑猫露出满足的笑容，睡了过去。  
　　  
　　夜晚的时间似乎格外短暂，Thor几乎是刚睡过去，便被闹钟吵醒，连忙关了闹钟，安抚的吻了吻怀中的小猫，悄悄起身穿上衣服。  
　　  
　　又过了不多时，阳光透过窗帘缝照进房间，照在黑发男人安静的睡颜，男人皱着眉头翻了个身。  
　　  
　　“嘶......”  
　　  
　　翻身带来的酸痛感几乎让Loki瞬间清醒，昨晚发生的一切记忆闯进他的脑子，Loki勉强坐了起来，被单从身上滑下，露出斑斑点点的痕迹，揉着酸痛的腰背。  
　　  
　　“Loki，怎么这么快就醒了。”  
　　  
　　金发男人穿着白T，端着一碗牛奶麦片从房门口走了进来，放到床边的床头柜上。  
　　  
　　“来，我喂你吃。”  
　　  
　　Loki皱了皱眉，嫌弃的看了Thor一眼: “我还没刷牙。”  
　　  
　　“吃完再刷。”  
　　  
　　“不要。”  
　　  
　　最后在Loki的坚持下，Thor只好抱着Loki去了浴室，为他刷牙，再抱回房间，小口小口喂给Loki早餐。  
　　  
　　因为Thor今天要上班，而Loki身子酸痛不想下床，Thor只好把他的电脑和Loki的手机都拿到房间，让Loki自己玩。  
　　  
　　Loki闲来无事顺便登上论坛，点开自己之前发的帖子，浏览了一遍之前的帖子，不由自主的笑了笑。  
　　  
　　35L God of Mischief  
　　  
　　我们在一起了。  
　　  
　　36L  
　　  
　　楼主牛逼!  
　　  
　　37L  
　　  
　　怎么在一起的? 求过程 (＾▽＾)  
　　  
　　38L  
　　  
　　大锤不是有女朋友吗？  
　　  
　　39L God of Mischief  
　　  
　　很早就分了  
　　  
　　40L 复联大总攻  
　　  
　　？？？？！  
　　  
　　41L 复联大总攻  
　　  
　　[目瞪狗呆. jpg]  
　　  
　　42L  
　　  
　　总觉得楼上的反应像是什么知情人士2333  
　　  
　　43L 复联大总攻  
　　  
　　[姨母笑. jpg]  
　　  
　　Loki抱着手机看了一遍接下来的回复，关掉论坛把手机放到一边，打开Thor的电脑，选了个看起来不错的电影。才刚开始看，右下角就不断响起微信消息提示。  
　　  
　　Thor电脑没退微信吗？Loki不耐烦的暂停电影，点开右下角消息框。  
　　  
　　Natasha: “Thor，你今天看帖子了吗？Loki说你们在一起了!”  
　　  
　　Natasha: “说说过程呗[露出磕糖的笑容]”  
　　  
　　Loki: ？？？？


	5. Chapter 5

　　“阿嚏”  
　　  
　　办公桌前的Thor打了个喷嚏，莫名感觉肾有点疼。难道昨晚和Loki纵欲过度了？  
　　  
　　桌上的手机忽然震动起来，屏幕亮起Loki来电的画面，Thor连忙接了起来。  
　　  
　　“丁大锤你现在马上给我滚回来!”  
　　  
　　Loki气恼的骂声从手机里传出。  
　　  
　　“怎么了弟弟?”  
　　  
　　“嘟–”回应他的是一阵忙音。  
　　  
　　Thor一脸懵的放下手机，困惑的挠了挠头，他这两天好像没有惹到Loki啊？还是说昨晚弄得弟弟太累了，这会儿闹脾气?  
　　  
　　实在想不到Loki为什么生气，Thor低头看了看手表，过一会儿就是午休时间，回去的时候顺便买点布丁哄哄Loki吧。  
　　  
　　Thor如是想到。  
　　  
　　十分钟过去了，Thor没回家。  
　　  
　　二十分钟过去了，Thor还没回家。  
　　  
　　Loki一脸怒容的坐在沙发上，面前的茶几上放着一台电脑，绿眸盯着墙上的挂钟，暗暗算着时间。  
　　  
　　直到钟表的指针指向二十五分时，门口才传来钥匙开门的声音。  
　　  
　　迎接Thor进门的，是一个飞去的抱枕。Thor连忙用空余的手接住，视线越过抱枕看向沙发上冷漠的Loki，讨好的笑了笑，提了提手上的袋子说道，  
　　  
　　“弟弟，我回来的路上给你买了你爱的布丁。”  
　　  
　　“放着吧。”  
　　  
　　Thor讨好般笑着走过去，将布丁放到Loki面前的茶几上，又起身走到生气的人面前，想要俯身抱住他。  
　　  
　　“嗷!”  
　　  
　　猝不及防被狠狠撞了一下肾，Thor疼的叫了出来，一时间没反应过来，蓝眼睛疑惑的望着Loki。  
　　  
　　Lok对Thor努力装可怜的行为视若无睹，面无表情的指了指茶几上亮着的电脑屏幕，语气冷漠的说道: “解释一下，这是怎么回事。”  
　　  
　　Thor疑惑的凑近电脑，然后清楚的看到微信界面Nat发来的消息。  
　　  
　　卧槽！！！  
　　  
　　掉！马！了！  
　　  
　　Thor的内心一万只基妹奔腾而过，硬生生忍住了差点脱口而出的脏话。只想送自己一首凉凉。  
　　  
　　“我在电脑上没看到论坛的浏览记录，手机拿来。”  
　　  
　　“......”  
　　  
　　Thor憋屈的递上手机。  
　　  
　　Loki接过手机解锁，打开Google查看历史浏览，修长的手指在屏幕上滑了两下，停在一个界面上，绿眸危险的半眯，屏幕上的ID证实了他等Thor回家时的猜想。  
　　  
　　“Thunder,果然是你。”  
　　  
　　“是我......”  
　　  
　　两人沉默了好一会儿，Loki不说话Thor也不敢开口，怕不小心再惹怒他弟弟。  
　　  
　　“耍我很好玩吗？”Loki微垂着头，半晌才开口说话，语调有些颤抖。  
　　  
　　Thor一听便觉得不对劲，连忙坐到Loki身边，果不其然，他的omega微微颤抖着，绿眸蒙上一层水雾，眼角红红的，鼻尖也红红的，嘴唇抿成一条线。Thor一下子就慌了，连忙将Loki带入怀中安抚，尽管怀中男人不断挣扎踢打也不松。  
　　  
　　“看我一步步送上门很好玩吗？”  
　　  
　　“还是说你只是想来一炮，根本不想负责！”  
　　  
　　“哈哈，看来我可以去预约去标记手术了。”  
　　  
　　“Loki，你听我说。”Thor连忙在Loki越说越离谱之前打断他，安抚的抱紧他极度不安的omega。  
　　  
　　“帖子是我朋友看到然后发过来的，我第一次私聊你是为了确认你是不是Loki。”  
　　  
　　“第二次是你找我的，我就顺着你的话说了说出了我的一点小私心，不告诉你我是thunder就是怕你有现在这样的反应，我真的没有别的意思。”  
　　  
　　“......”  
　　  
　　Loki沉默了好一会儿，从Thor怀中挣扎出来，撇了一眼金发大个子紧张兮兮的蓝眼睛，起身走进了厨房，留Thor一人手足无措的坐在沙发上。  
　　  
　　金发男人刚想跟过去，就看见弟弟拿着一根勺子走了出来，坐到茶几对面，开始小口小口吃着布丁。  
　　  
　　"对不起。" Thor挪到Loki身边，语气自责愧疚的说道。  
　　  
　　Loki没有理Thor，自顾自吃着布丁，直到金发男人从背后死死抱住他，才不耐烦的瞪了他一眼。  
　　  
　　"弟弟，别不理我好不好，我知道错了。"  
　　  
　　Loki还是不理Thor，专注的吃着布丁，Thor就坐在旁默默看着他直到吃完，时间已经几乎快要一点了，Thor马上就要迟到了，却并没有要离开的意思。  
　　  
　　"Loki......"  
　　  
　　黑发男人叹了口气，转头看了看Thor那双大狗一般真挚的眼神，犹豫了一会儿，嘴唇紧抿成一条线，深呼吸一口气，小声而又迟疑的问道:  
　　  
　　“那你喜欢我吗？”  
　　  
　　“我爱你。” Thor讲Loki拥入怀中，抱紧不安的人儿，低头在绿眼睛上印下一吻。  
　　  
　　两个人静静的抱了好一会，Loki才推开Thor。  
　　  
　　“去上班吧，你要迟到了。” Loki耳尖微红，别别扭扭地说道。  
　　  
　　“我是老板没人敢扣我钱，我想陪老婆多久就陪多久。”  
　　  
　　“滚蛋！”  
　　  
　　最后在Loki的不断催促，以及再三表达自己不需要Thor陪他之后，金发男人才一步三回头的去上班了。  
　　  
　　然而真正的惩罚，到晚上才刚刚开始。  
　　  
　　洗完澡的Thor被反锁在房门外的时候，才意识到这点。  
　　  
　　“弟弟！你让我进去吧，我想抱着你睡。”  
　　  
　　“谁让你骗我的，这周分床睡！”


	6. Loki's diary

2019\. 7. 19

　　今天是我和Thor正式在一起的一周年，晚饭的时候，他向我求婚了。这个傻子，紧张表现的那么明显，一点都不惊喜。  
　　  
　　他单膝跪下的时候，告诉我他喜欢我很久了。  
　　  
　　我很认真的问他，有多久?  
　　  
　　他凑到我耳边说，他第一次做春梦时，梦到的是我。  
　　  
　　丁大锤真是满脑子都是黄色废料。  
　　  
　　我才不告诉他我也是呢!  
　　  
　　他还说: "Loki, I thought the world of you. "  
　　  
　　对此我表示高度怀疑，毕竟眼前这个人他是个大骗子，而且前科累累。  
　　  
　　从记事开始，Thor就天天在耳边吵个不停，烦都烦死了，不过还好，他会给我带好吃的，会讲故事哄我睡觉，他跟我保证会一直陪我玩儿。  
　　  
　　后来我们越长越大，Thor在学校有了很多新的朋友，经常和他们出去玩到很晚才回来，我也想和他一起玩，可我好像总是跟不上他的脚步。再后来，我就学会一个人自己玩了。  
　　  
　　这是他第一次骗我。  
　　  
　　Thor十六岁生日那天，对我保证我早点回家，我为他亲手做了好多菜。  
　　  
　　可是我等到快十二点了，才等到他一身酒气，搂着一个金发辣妹进了房间。  
　　  
　　这是他第二次骗我  
　　  
　　还有我成年那天晚上，你答应会陪着我等待我的分化，我没告诉你其实我想变成omega，因为你是alpha。  
　　  
　　可是当我分化成omega的时候，他急匆匆的跑出去拿抑制剂，丢在我床上就走了，一晚上没回来。  
　　  
　　这是他第三次骗我。  
　　  
　　后来父亲告诉我我是领养的，我竟然感到有些庆幸，庆幸喜欢Thor这件事，不算那么不光彩。  
　　  
　　于是我决定要告诉Thor我喜欢他，可是这时候，他向我介绍了他的新女友Jane，和曾经的床伴不同，Jane是个聪明体贴的omega，我想也许这次他是认真的。  
　　  
　　所以我借着出国读研逃跑了，再回来已经是两年后，他和Jane已经分手了，而我决定再做最后一次尝试。  
　　  
　　没想到这次又被他套路了  
　　  
　　看吧  
　　  
　　Thor·Odinson就是个大骗子。  
　　  
　　所以我决定牺牲我自己，不让他去祸害别人。  
　　  
　　   
　 　––Loki·Odinson


	7. Thor's diary

　　2019.7.19  
　　  
　　今天，是我人生中重要的一天。  
　　  
　　我正式向我的宝贝Loki求婚了!  
　　  
　　我从来没有那么紧张过，就连父亲任命我为总裁那天都没有，可是单膝下跪的时候，我的心跳的像要蹦出来一样，我真害怕Loki拒绝。幸好他答应了。  
　　  
　　虽然在旁人来看，这时候求婚会有些仓促，毕竟我们才正式在一起一年，可是对我而言，Loki就像是我从小看到大的宝贝，从他半岁被抱到我们家开始。  
　　  
　　那时候幼小的弟弟乖巧又机灵，偶尔会故意捉弄我，然后在旁边开心的咯咯笑，在我偶尔生气的时候装乖装可怜。试问谁不喜欢这么可爱的小奶娃呢？  
　　  
　　从那时候开始，我就下定决心要保护Loki，像保护母亲一样。  
　　  
　　可是我十三岁的时候，事情开始变得不对劲了。  
　　  
　　那是我第一次做春梦，梦里那个人，是我八岁多的小Loki。  
　　  
　　那时候我感到无比愧疚，第一反应是逃避，我开始慢慢远离Loki，去接触那些同龄的孩子，开始早出晚归。慢慢的，Loki开始不那么黏我了，我安慰自己这是好事。  
　　  
　　再后来，Loki和我上了一所中学，我悄悄去看他的时候，经常看到那些漂亮的小女生围绕着Loki打转，我觉得那些女孩儿碍眼极了。  
　　  
　　我清楚的知道我对Loki不该有的心思，可我不敢面对。我开始和一些同龄的女孩子交往，有时候会带她们回家，偶尔觉得Loki看我的眼神似乎隐藏着什么，可再仔细看看又是一片坦然。  
　　  
　　再后来，我分化成了alpha，不久之后，Loki也即将分化。我很少看到Loki眼里有紧张的情绪，分化那一天，他拜托我陪着他度过，还告诉我希望成为alpha。我也希望他成为alpha，这样的话说不定就能断了我那些不该有的妄想。  
　　  
　　可是Loki分化成了omega，最适合alpha的omega。几乎是闻到Loki信息素味道的一瞬间，我就有了欲望。  
　　  
　　这一次我又逃了，慌不择路的跑到Tony家里，把自己灌醉，整夜未归。  
　　  
　　再然后，我遇到了Jane，是个聪明体贴的omega，当我想要彻底放下Loki的时候，好好和一个女孩子谈恋爱的时候，他先逃走了。  
　　  
　　那是一个普通的不能再普通的一天，我刚和Jane约会完回家，Loki告诉我，他要出国读研了。  
　　  
　　我压抑着所有的情绪，强迫自己点了点头，问他去多久。他笑着说也许两年，也许定居在那不回来了。  
　　  
　　我又去Tony家喝酒了，彻夜未归。  
　　  
　　我想了一晚上，失去Loki的恐惧，终究战胜了良心，我决定告诉他我喜欢他，可是我回家的时候，只看到他留的一张纸条和空空的房间。  
　　  
　　我的第一反应是去国外把他抓回来，可是Tony告诉我，他还在读书，不要影响他学习。  
　　  
　　没有Loki的两年真是漫长啊。  
　　  
　　不过等待是值得的，这漫长无趣的两年末尾，Loki给了我一个巨大的惊喜。  
　　  
　　原来他一直都像我喜欢他一样，喜欢着我。  
　　  
　　––Thor·Odinson

完结撒花


	15. 我哥是个大骗子2

　　  
　　“我到了，你在哪?”  
　　  
　　温柔性感的字句自薄唇中流泻而出，男人身着白色衬衫配黑色西裤，黑发柔顺的梳在耳后，修长的手指握着墨绿色的拉杆行李箱，另一只手握着手机放在耳旁，优雅的走在机场走廊。  
　　  
　　“我在...哦别动Loki，我看到你了！”  
　　  
　　随着电话中那人的声音，Loki停下了脚步，绿色的眸子环顾四周，停在一个金发大个子的身影上，嘴角愉悦的扬起。  
　　  
　　“Loki.”  
　　  
　　金发男人大步走了过来，一把抱住了他，  
　　  
　　“怎么又瘦了。”  
　　  
　　熟悉的声音和大海的气味包裹住他，Loki没有回答男人的问题，而是伸手拽住金发男人的腰，整个人埋进他思念许久的怀抱中，直到周围有人看过来，才轻轻推开Thor，捏了捏男人的胳膊，笑道: “身材真不错。”  
　　  
　　“回去也把你喂成这样好不好。”  
　　  
　　“不好。”  
　　  
　　Thor仍然沉浸在久别重逢的喜悦中，一时间没注意收敛信息素的味道，一只手拉过Loki的箱子，一只手揽住Loki的肩: “家里屋子已经叫人收拾出来了。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　那股大海的味道再次环绕住Loki，不过这次似乎感觉有些不一样。Loki轻咬下唇，绿色的眸子漫上一层水雾，下身的麻痒湿润清楚的告诉了他怎么回事。  
　　  
　　Damn it，该死的便宜货抑制剂，被Thor的信息素弄失效了。  
　　  
　　“唔......”  
　　  
　　Loki强忍着欲望，在二人终于走到车库的时候，发情期的热潮彻底来了，Loki瘫软的靠在Thor身上，一股甜腻的芒果味瞬间弥漫在二人之间，Thor疑惑的低下头去看Loki，却发现怀中的人儿脸颊晕红，小嘴微张，绿眸带着雾气的望着他，  
　　  
　　只一瞬Thor就明白发生了什么，连忙抱起怀中几乎没什么重量的人跑到车边，放进车里，忍着下身的紧绷给Loki系好安全带，尽可能快的开了出去。  
　　  
　　“忍一忍，大概十分钟左右能到。”  
　　  
　　一股甜腻的omega香味散发在车里小小的空间中，黑发男人的衬衫早已散乱，绿色的眸子蒙上水雾，轻轻喘着气，“嗯...Thor，你...有抑制剂吗......我的用完了...”  
　　  
　　该死！ 看见这么...诱人的Loki，Thor暗自忍住把Loki按在椅背上的冲动。  
　　  
　　“家里没有，不过我应该可以问问别人。”  
　　  
　　Thor拨了个号码: “Sif，你家有抑制剂吗？没关系抑制贴也行，嗯对，能不能麻烦拿一点到我家，放门口就好，谢谢。”  
　　  
　　“你家...嗯...为什么没有? ”尽管发情期的热潮快要淹没Loki的理智，但他还是捕捉到了Thor话里的重点，“每次都是你...嗯...帮你女朋友的吗？”  
　　  
　　“我们早就分手了。”  
　　  
　　什么? Loki想问清楚，身上的热潮和下身的麻痒却让他无暇分心，只想要什么东西能够填满他的，一声声低喘和呻吟回荡在小小的车厢里。  
　　  
　　Thor咬了咬牙，忽然将车停在路边，转身压在Loki身上，随着Loki的一声诱人的低吟，轻轻咬破Loki后脖子的腺体。  
　　  
　　“暂时标记会让你不那么难受。”  
　　  
　　“嗯......”  
　　  
　　暂时标记让Loki稍微清醒了一些，下身的感觉没有那么强烈了，尚在可以忍的范围内。  
　　  
　　两人一路都没有再说话，各自辛苦的忍着欲望，终于坚持到了楼下。  
　　  
　　Thor打开车门将Loki横抱了出来，刚走到门前，便遇到了Sif拿着一袋抑制贴等在门口。  
　　  
　　“嗨，Thor。” 金发女人笑着打了声招呼，目光落在Thor怀中发情的omega身上，“这是?”  
　　  
　　“Loki，我弟弟。” Thor腾出一只手打开门，金发女人失落的眼神再次明亮起来，笑着把袋子递过去。  
　　  
　　Loki将头埋进Thor怀里，不耐烦的用手肘撞了撞Thor，他一点都不想以这个形象见人，尤其是这个明显喜欢Thor的女人。Thor接过袋子，不好意思的说道 :“今天麻烦你了，改天介绍你们认识。”  
　　  
　　Thor抱着Loki进了屋子，将Loki放在沙发上，拆开抑制贴，贴在Loki后脖子的腺体上: “这些够你撑过这次，等用完了再买。”  
　　  
　　Loki安静的坐了一会缓过劲来，将散乱的黑发用手梳到耳后: “Sif, 是你大学的朋友吧，你们现在还有联系?” Loki低着头整理散乱的衬衫，声音闷闷的问道。  
　　  
　　该不是和Jane分了手，和Sif在一起了吧，Loki想起Sif眸中快要溢出来的爱慕，皱起眉头。  
　　  
　　Thor揉了揉Loki的脑袋，极力忍着笑，起身把袋子放到一边，弟弟是在吃醋吗？太可爱了。  
　　  
　　“她刚好也住这一片，别想太多了。”  
　　  
　　“我没想多，只是顺便问问。”被戳中心事的Loki故作镇定的站起来，转移话题道，“我房间在哪，我需要换身衣服。”  
　　  
　　“楼上左拐第二间。”  
　　  
　　镇定自若的走上楼，回到房间后，Loki靠在门板上，嘴角扬起坏笑，掏出手机。  
　　  
　　God of Mischief: “你猜对了，我哥分手了。”  
　　  
　　Thunder:“太好了。”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief:“我决定要拿下他，你有没有什么建议。”  
　　  
　　也许是心情很好的缘故，Loki难得愿意和这个热心的陌生人多说几句话。  
　　  
　　然而楼下的Thor想起Loki在车里诱人的模样，有了一个大胆的想法。  
　　  
　　Thunder:“不如考虑一下色诱?”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief:“.......”  
　　  
　　Thunder: “你要是觉得不能接受的话，也可以慢慢来。”  
　　  
　　Thunder:“比如约他出去玩什么的。”  
　　  
　　Loki想了想，又问道:“哪个成功率高一点?”  
　　  
　　Thunder:“...色诱。”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief:“失败了怎么办，今天他看到我发情都没什么反应。”  
　　  
　　Thunder:“说不定他不想吓到你才忍住的。”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief:“你怎么知道?”  
　　  
　　Thunder:“猜的。”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief:“.......”  
　　  
　　Loki思考了一会，决定采纳这个建议，毕竟这个Thunder上一次猜的还挺准的。  
　　  
　　God of Mischief:“好吧，大不了失败了我搬出去。”  
　　  
　　Thunder:“需要我给你点意见吗？我也是个alpha，说不定我能帮上忙。”  
　　  
　　Thunder:“比如买点情趣内衣道具，猫耳网袜play什么的......”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief:“啧，口味真重。”  
　　  
　　Loki修长的手指轻轻在屏幕上划了几下，退出了聊天界面，打开eBay，搜索了情趣用品。


	17. 我哥是个大骗子2

　　  
　　“我到了，你在哪?”  
　　  
　　温柔性感的字句自薄唇中流泻而出，男人身着白色衬衫配黑色西裤，黑发柔顺的梳在耳后，修长的手指握着墨绿色的拉杆行李箱，另一只手握着手机放在耳旁，优雅的走在机场走廊。  
　　  
　　“我在...哦别动Loki，我看到你了！”  
　　  
　　随着电话中那人的声音，Loki停下了脚步，绿色的眸子环顾四周，停在一个金发大个子的身影上，嘴角愉悦的扬起。  
　　  
　　“Loki.”  
　　  
　　金发男人大步走了过来，一把抱住了他，  
　　  
　　“怎么又瘦了。”  
　　  
　　熟悉的声音和大海的气味包裹住他，Loki没有回答男人的问题，而是伸手拽住金发男人的腰，整个人埋进他思念许久的怀抱中，直到周围有人看过来，才轻轻推开Thor，捏了捏男人的胳膊，笑道: “身材真不错。”  
　　  
　　“回去也把你喂成这样好不好。”  
　　  
　　“不好。”  
　　  
　　Thor仍然沉浸在久别重逢的喜悦中，一时间没注意收敛信息素的味道，一只手拉过Loki的箱子，一只手揽住Loki的肩: “家里屋子已经叫人收拾出来了。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　那股大海的味道再次环绕住Loki，不过这次似乎感觉有些不一样。Loki轻咬下唇，绿色的眸子漫上一层水雾，下身的麻痒湿润清楚的告诉了他怎么回事。  
　　  
　　Damn it，该死的便宜货抑制剂，被Thor的信息素弄失效了。  
　　  
　　“唔......”  
　　  
　　Loki强忍着欲望，在二人终于走到车库的时候，发情期的热潮彻底来了，Loki瘫软的靠在Thor身上，一股甜腻的芒果味瞬间弥漫在二人之间，Thor疑惑的低下头去看Loki，却发现怀中的人儿脸颊晕红，小嘴微张，绿眸带着雾气的望着他，  
　　  
　　只一瞬Thor就明白发生了什么，连忙抱起怀中几乎没什么重量的人跑到车边，放进车里，忍着下身的紧绷给Loki系好安全带，尽可能快的开了出去。  
　　  
　　“忍一忍，大概十分钟左右能到。”  
　　  
　　一股甜腻的omega香味散发在车里小小的空间中，黑发男人的衬衫早已散乱，绿色的眸子蒙上水雾，轻轻喘着气，“嗯...Thor，你...有抑制剂吗......我的用完了...”  
　　  
　　该死！ 看见这么...诱人的Loki，Thor暗自忍住把Loki按在椅背上的冲动。  
　　  
　　“家里没有，不过我应该可以问问别人。”  
　　  
　　Thor拨了个号码: “Sif，你家有抑制剂吗？没关系抑制贴也行，嗯对，能不能麻烦拿一点到我家，放门口就好，谢谢。”  
　　  
　　“你家...嗯...为什么没有? ”尽管发情期的热潮快要淹没Loki的理智，但他还是捕捉到了Thor话里的重点，“每次都是你...嗯...帮你女朋友的吗？”  
　　  
　　“我们早就分手了。”  
　　  
　　什么? Loki想问清楚，身上的热潮和下身的麻痒却让他无暇分心，只想要什么东西能够填满他的，一声声低喘和呻吟回荡在小小的车厢里。  
　　  
　　Thor咬了咬牙，忽然将车停在路边，转身压在Loki身上，随着Loki的一声诱人的低吟，轻轻咬破Loki后脖子的腺体。  
　　  
　　“暂时标记会让你不那么难受。”  
　　  
　　“嗯......”  
　　  
　　暂时标记让Loki稍微清醒了一些，下身的感觉没有那么强烈了，尚在可以忍的范围内。  
　　  
　　两人一路都没有再说话，各自辛苦的忍着欲望，终于坚持到了楼下。  
　　  
　　Thor打开车门将Loki横抱了出来，刚走到门前，便遇到了Sif拿着一袋抑制贴等在门口。  
　　  
　　“嗨，Thor。” 金发女人笑着打了声招呼，目光落在Thor怀中发情的omega身上，“这是?”  
　　  
　　“Loki，我弟弟。” Thor腾出一只手打开门，金发女人失落的眼神再次明亮起来，笑着把袋子递过去。  
　　  
　　Loki将头埋进Thor怀里，不耐烦的用手肘撞了撞Thor，他一点都不想以这个形象见人，尤其是这个明显喜欢Thor的女人。Thor接过袋子，不好意思的说道 :“今天麻烦你了，改天介绍你们认识。”  
　　  
　　Thor抱着Loki进了屋子，将Loki放在沙发上，拆开抑制贴，贴在Loki后脖子的腺体上: “这些够你撑过这次，等用完了再买。”  
　　  
　　Loki安静的坐了一会缓过劲来，将散乱的黑发用手梳到耳后: “Sif, 是你大学的朋友吧，你们现在还有联系?” Loki低着头整理散乱的衬衫，声音闷闷的问道。  
　　  
　　该不是和Jane分了手，和Sif在一起了吧，Loki想起Sif眸中快要溢出来的爱慕，皱起眉头。  
　　  
　　Thor揉了揉Loki的脑袋，极力忍着笑，起身把袋子放到一边，弟弟是在吃醋吗？太可爱了。  
　　  
　　“她刚好也住这一片，别想太多了。”  
　　  
　　“我没想多，只是顺便问问。”被戳中心事的Loki故作镇定的站起来，转移话题道，“我房间在哪，我需要换身衣服。”  
　　  
　　“楼上左拐第二间。”  
　　  
　　镇定自若的走上楼，回到房间后，Loki靠在门板上，嘴角扬起坏笑，掏出手机。  
　　  
　　God of Mischief: “你猜对了，我哥分手了。”  
　　  
　　Thunder:“太好了。”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief:“我决定要拿下他，你有没有什么建议。”  
　　  
　　也许是心情很好的缘故，Loki难得愿意和这个热心的陌生人多说几句话。  
　　  
　　然而楼下的Thor想起Loki在车里诱人的模样，有了一个大胆的想法。  
　　  
　　Thunder:“不如考虑一下色诱?”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief:“.......”  
　　  
　　Thunder: “你要是觉得不能接受的话，也可以慢慢来。”  
　　  
　　Thunder:“比如约他出去玩什么的。”  
　　  
　　Loki想了想，又问道:“哪个成功率高一点?”  
　　  
　　Thunder:“...色诱。”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief:“失败了怎么办，今天他看到我发情都没什么反应。”  
　　  
　　Thunder:“说不定他不想吓到你才忍住的。”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief:“你怎么知道?”  
　　  
　　Thunder:“猜的。”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief:“.......”  
　　  
　　Loki思考了一会，决定采纳这个建议，毕竟这个Thunder上一次猜的还挺准的。  
　　  
　　God of Mischief:“好吧，大不了失败了我搬出去。”  
　　  
　　Thunder:“需要我给你点意见吗？我也是个alpha，说不定我能帮上忙。”  
　　  
　　Thunder:“比如买点情趣内衣道具，猫耳网袜play什么的......”  
　　  
　　God of Mischief:“啧，口味真重。”  
　　  
　　Loki修长的手指轻轻在屏幕上划了几下，退出了聊天界面，打开eBay，搜索了情趣用品。


End file.
